From time to time, people may perform various physical exercises. Pull-ups are one exercise a person might perform to help strengthen the upper body. Pull-ups may involve a person grabbing some sort of implement overhead with both hands. The person may then pull their chin up to the tops of their hands. Then the person may straighten their arms to lower their body. This may be repeated as many times as desired.